(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure being adapted to enclose a spooled measuring blade and more particularly, to a tape measure having structure for quickly reeling the blade.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional tape measure includes a casing 6 with a toothed part 61, a pivot part 7 having a plurality of sleeves 71 on a side thereon, a plurality of wheels 8 being fitted on the sleeves 71 and being engagable with the toothed part 61, and a driving part 9 having a driving wheel 91 being engagable with wheels 8; by rotating the pivot part 7 to enable the wheels 8 rotating, thereby the driving part 9 being accordingly for reeling blades.
The conventional tape measure, however, can reel blades; duration of reeling blade is too long which is that the wheels 8 forms only single layer; thereby, when the wheels 8 rotate cooperatively with the toothed part 61 and the driving wheel 91, the driving part 9 is rotated only three circles as the pivot part 7 is rotated one circle. Thus, the conventional tape measure is inefficiency in use.